That Of A Scorpion And A Rose
by LittleWinter1011
Summary: The story of Scorpius and,Rose, told by four people, as they narrate what they see in the five children of Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley. [ScorpiusXRose]


**Hi guys! This is (hopefully) a fluffy lil' one-shot about everyone's favourite couple- SCOROSE! It's a little next-gen next-gen, if you get what I mean. Told in several P. **

**Do enjoy! :)**

* * *

Hermoine Weasley smiled at her first grandchild, Cassiopeia Grace Malfoy, with strands of strawberry-blonde hair peeking out of her scalp, big blue eyes, and little freckles dotting her rosy cheeks. The perfect mix between a Weasley and a Malfoy. Cassiopeia got her father's cheekiness and also her mother's intellect, the perfect mix. And that was what she was, perfect. A smart, beautiful, confident, young Ravenclaw. Speaking of Ravenclaw, Hermoine suddenly remembered Rose's first letter home, stashed somewhere along with the others. She pulled out the flimsy re-sealed enveloped and read it.

Hermoine smiled at her memory of Rose's first letter home from Hogwarts.

_Dearest Mummy,_

_ I made it! I'm placed in Ravenclaw, I hope I did good. I know Dad will be mad to find out that I wasn't in Gryffindor but I like my new house! _

_The people here are all so knowledgeable and they are nice people. And they appreciate books! Unlike some gits I know. Speaking of gits, there's this one particularly insuferrable one, whom of which goes by the name of Scorpius Malfoy. That spawn of Satan. Yeah, his the one whom Dad asked (more like demanded) that I beat him in every test, which was fine with me. It doesn't surprise me at all that he is one of those slimy Slytherins. Eugh. He is the most annoying prat ever! More so than James, which is saying something. _

_Oh, but that's just the tip of the iceberg. Albus decided to get acquainted with that filth. Albus, of all people, Mother, ALBUS! How could he betray me like that? What is this life. I bet your years at Hogwarts wasn't such a hellhole, seeming you had Dad and Uncle Harry. And I have to spend seven years in this torture. Merlin help me. _

_That's it for now, I'm heading off. Is that the smell of burning books? Mummy, I think I see a blonde twat out my window. If you may excuse me, I AM GOING TO KILL HIM. _

_Love, _

_Rosie_

Ah, young love. Hermoine reminisced the time she had first read that letter. "They're going to fall in love eventually, I bet." Hermoine chuckled to herself when she read Rose's letter. And they did.

* * *

Albus Severus Potter is currently playing Quidditch with his favourite nephew of all time, Finlay Casper Malfoy. True to his name, Finlay is a fair-haired boy, with gray eyes with specks of blue. That devious little Slytherin, he is. Albus, the devious older Slytherin, was so proud when he found out Finlay earned his first detention at just the second week of school. JUST THE SECOND WEEK! That is a new Weasley record. "Uncle, you are definitely losing you skills." The younger Malfoy said teasingly.

That sentence brought Albus Potter waaaaay back to 2022.

_2022_

Scorpius was tirelessly chasing Rose (Both metaphorically and literally.) "Rose...Rose..Just hear me out, will ye?" Scorpius managed to pant out. Rose flipped her long red locks which slapped Scorpius square in the face then proceeded to enter the library. "Rosebud..please...just listen." Scorpius followed her like lost puppy. Rose let out a long sigh. "2. Minutes."

"Go to the Ball with me please. I. AM. BEGGING. YOU." He really was begging. He let out his puppy dog eyes. "Oh..OH MERLIN'S UNDERPANTS. OH GOD. Ok, ok, on one term. We settle this with a Quidditch game. If I win, you can never ask me for homework. EVER AGAIN. If you win...then I..I'll go to Ball with you." Rose let out exasperatedly. Scorpius shouted "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Which earned them both getting kicked out of the library.

"Prepare to lose Weasley, and also, a nice dress." Scorpius whispered to her.

_IT'S QUIDDITCH TIME PEOPLE_

"Aaaand Malfoy scores again, thus making it 250 to 180." Albus yelled smugly into the non-existent microphone. Rose grunted and snatched the Quaffle out of Scorpius' hands when he made an unexpected dive downwards to the grassy pitch. Rose spotted it a millisecond after Scorpius. The Golden Snitch. They raced towards it. Scorpius had the advantage of longer arms so the Snitch was just in his grasp while Rose was scrambling to snatch it. But Malfoy got ahold of it first.

"MALFOY CAUGHT THE SNITCH! HERMAHGERD! 150 points to da mannnn!" Albus did a victory dance on behalf of his best mate.

"You are definitely losing your skills, Rosie Posie." Scorpius smirked. That earned him an elbow to the gut..and also a date to the Ball.

* * *

Draco Malfoy never thought he'd ever see the day Thalassa Noelle Malfoy, born 25th of December, board her first train to Hogwarts. Honestly, he thought he'd be dead by now. She got into Hufflepuff by the way, Astoria would've been elated. Thalassa reminded Draco so much of his late wife (although it was more personality-wise than looks-wise. Curse dominant Malfoy genes), with red curls just like her mother's (and about the rest of her whole family), gray eyes which comes from the whole lineage of Malfoys. Draco couldn't help but cry when Thalassa spoke her first word- "Malfoy." (It actually sounded more like map fly but it'll do). Looking at Thalassa was like looking at Scorpius. His first train there, first train back, the time he came back announcing he was made a Prefect and last but not least, the train ride back that almost gave Draco a heart attack- the train ride back where Scorpius made the glorifying announcement that he and Rose were dating.

**NOVEMBER 25TH, 7:56 A.M., KING CROSS STATION.**

_"Dad!" Draco heard his son call out to him. Draco immediately turned towards the sound and spotted Scorpius' platinum blond hair gleaming. Which would've been easier to find if HE HAD JUST USED HAIR GEL. "What kind of fad is it for boys to hair messy hair," Draco thought, "I honestly will never get this generation."_

_"Dad!" The call got closer and closer until Draco felt a bear hug from his son. And then he went on to kiss his mother's cheek. Scorpius has always been an affectionate boy, which was exactly the way Draco raised him, unlike how Lucius thought him to be cold and unloving. "I've missed you Dad." Scorpius murmured. "Why so mushy all the sudden, Scorpius?" Draco questioned his son. "Oh, it's just, I've just really missed you a lot, like very much. I missed your voice, your hair...erm your...suit?" Scorpius began rambling. It was hilarious. "Scorpius you know you can lie to everyone else except me." Draco said in a stern voice, but you can't help but hear the twinge of teasing in his voice. "I can never keep a secret from you, can I?" Scorpius said cheekily. When Draco heard him yelp._

_"Why'd you yell, Scorpius?" Draco asked, now curiosity peaked. "Well yeah...we should..but..but..ok..fine!" Draco caught snippets of his son's conversation..with himself, it seems. "Scorpius, are you sure you're still sane?" Draco asked again, this time more worried than curious. The younger Malfoy took a deep breath. "Dad, Mum," Deep breath, "-this is my girlfriend, Rose Weasley." Scorpius slid aside to show the petite redhead._

_Draco stared at his son in surprise. "Merry..Christmas?" Scorpius said. _

_Draco had to be carried to a muggle hospital on a stretcher._

Now, Draco was waving to little Thalassa while the train skidded to a stop. The same exact train that brought the news of her parents' union.

* * *

Ron Weasley was a tough man. Oh so he would like to think but holding his dear daughter's twins Lyra Clementine and Caelum Isaiah Malfoy' little baby hands made him all lovey and grandpa-like. "My two little Gryffindors." He smiled. Lyra had platinum blonde hair whilst Caelum's hair was the shade of sunset. Both have lovely blue eyes. "I really can't believe your daughter have five children." Harry beside Ron said, unbelieving. "Well, my mother had seven, get over it." Ron replied, still entranced by the newest additions to his family. "Here comes to blushing grandfather." Harry joked. "Sod off, Harry." Ron said, smiling, eyes never leaving Lyra and Caelum.

**_Which brings us to the flashback to Rose and Scorpius' wedding, September 1, 2029._**

Rose can't believe her wedding day is finally here. Rose also can't believe Scorpius is still alive, and not killed by her father just yet. She looked at herself in the mirror. Same old Rose, with a fancy gown and makeup, but still same old Rose. "You look stunning, sweetheart." Ron Weasley told his daughter. His little girl, his darling daughter is getting married today. Oh, how fast time has flown. It was as if yesterday was only her second birthday. But now she stood in front of him a beautiful, astounding, tall, confident, strong grown woman.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" Ron whispered. "Not quite yet." Rose said, tears brimming her eyes. "Daddy, I want to spend my last few minutes of being a Weasley wisely." "You will always be a Weasley, no matter what. You've even got the hair to prove it. Now stop crying, I know, I know, tears of joy, but save that for later please. You are going to be the most beautiful blushing bride the whole wizarding world has ever seen." Ron said, wiping a tear off her cheek with his thumb. He held his hand out. And she took it.

Ronald Weasley took his daughter down the aisle then to her future husband. And Ron watched on as his daughter turned from Rose Weasley to Rose Malfoy. What he said really is true, she was the most beautiful blushing bride the wizarding world has ever seen.

* * *

**So this is my attempt at writing romance. Ta-da. Don't judge me.**

**Seriously though, leave a comment if you liked it, if you didn't, leave a comment on how I can improve and I do hope you enjoyed reading this piece.**

**Thank you.**

**~Wintaa**


End file.
